LuZo Finally
by MariaAquarius
Summary: this is the first fanfic I have ever written so i would appreciate a review to see how to improve, basicelly this is about luffy and zoro getting together and this is after brooke has joined the crew so yeah thanks, MariaAquarius


It was a typial day in the thousand sunny. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing there usual games. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen preparing dinner. Robin was in the aqurium reading her vast amount of books. Franky was working in the workshop on a brand new invention. Nami was in libary working on her maps and Brooke the newest recruit was on the deck tuneing his violin. the only one who had the most pent up energy was Zoro who was lifting weights in the crows nest.

Luffy started to notice this about the swordsman more and more for he seemed more restless and it was makeing the captian worried about him see he was usually the one who wold be sleeping during the day and drinking his booze. even when he was trying to get ride of the pent up energy by training but it didn't seem to work. not that he was complaining for the sight was not an unpleasant one. Luffy would never say this out loud but the captian was in love with his firstmate. you see he was never attraked to women for him, men were more appealing. people would say that he was as dumb as a post and niave as a 5 year old but he was a lot smarter then he appeared to be and yes he knew about sex. aspecialy between men.

when Luffy was passing by the crows nest he could hear the grunts from Zoro lifting weights and it was playing havoc with his body for in his mind there was to many images that included thouse grunts in diffrent circumstances. he shook his head trying to disspell the images of Zoro panting up above him and his big calluse hands touching his skin. he climbed up the ladder and walked across the walkway to the door were he popped his head in the door the grunts were louder and the sight infornt of him made him semi - hard. Zoro was shirtless lifting the weight making his muscels flex. beads of sweat making a track down the panes of his hard chest. Luffy's heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to escape his ribcage. What Luffy didn't know was that Zoro knew that Luffy was there he liked the thought that his captian liked what he see's. yep it was true he was in love with his captian. when he first met Luffy he thought that he was just a typical boy with a big mouth but when they were fighting together he started to have respect for the young captian but after a while that respect turned into something more, love, it was horrifing at first to realise this for he never experianced this before he also knew that it would never happen but after a while he got use to the idea and he made a resolve that if he couldn't tell him then he can protect him as much as possible.

Zoro stopped lifting weights and picked up the towel that was next to him

"what can i do you for captian" Zoro spoke up Luffy jumped at the sudden noise and his cheeks got slightly red knowing that he was cought staring

"nothig really just came to see how my swordsman doing" replied Luffy hoping he sounded normal he fully walked in to the room and gave Zoro one of his famouse smiles.

"i'm fine Luffy" Zoro told him keeping his face nuteral there was an awkward silence neigther one knowing what to say then luffy began

"Zoro?"

"hm" hummed Zoro

"remember when Brooke joined the crew and how i beated Moria and i got unconciouse, well when i woke up how come you were all blooded up when before you seemed fine?" Luffy asked he didn't know why he asked it just that it had been plaguing his mind ever since it happened. Zoro froze '_busted' _he thought he was quickly tryng to rack his brian for a sutibal answer i mean what was he going to say ' oh-I-took-all-your-pain-so-then-you-would-be-alrig ht-because-i-am-in-LOVE-with-you' yeah that would go down a storm.

"Oh erm i guess my body just cought up with what happened" Zoro answerd mentaly congragulating him self i mean _Luffy_ would never question that.

"But you didn't do that much to get that bloodied up, only me" Luffy didn't believe Zoro one little bit so he walked closer to Zoro and sat down next to him but Zoro started to squirm and thats when he realized that _Zoro_ was getting flusterd."I think that some how you were able to take away some of the damage that i attained and that was how I was able to recover so quickly. But thats stupid, right?" Luffy was watching Zoro the entire time to see what he would do.

Zoro was stuck he didn't know that Luffy of all people would figure that out I mean he was known as someone who was quiet stupid unless it invovled fighting and because Zoro didn't say anything Luffy knew he was right

"Why? why did you do it I mean I would of been able to of healed it off in no time" Zoro just shrugged it of and stayed silent "Thank you" Zoro looked over to him for a secound "It probabley hurt like a bitch and you worried the hell out of me but either way, thank you" Luffy told him looking into his eyes the entire time _'How can this boy do this to him? Give him hope that maybe if he told him his feeling that he would reciprocate'_ Zoro thought

"It's alright you the captian and I'm the firstmate it's what I do" Zoro told him. That dissappointed Luffy alittle and he looked down

"Oh so it was duty not because..."'_no I can't think that it will never happen'_ Luffy scolded himself he got up, Zoro stood up and grabbed his hand, Luffy looked down to there ajoined hands then back up to Zoro

" there is another reason why" Luffys heart was pounding he didn't know what to do "But i think there is a better way of telling you" with this his other hand reached up and took Luffy's hat and gently put it down next to them then he placed his hand on the side of his face, Luffy had to refrain himself from leaning into the heat of Zoro's hand. Zoro started to Lean in untill their noses were touching he looked into Luffy's Big brown eyes. they both closed their eyes and Zoro closed the gaps between them. Zoro's lips were firm but oh so gentle just like the kiss. Luffy was over the moon and was all but fully reciprocating. Zoro tried to get all the emotions that he had been feeling into the kiss the love, the respect that he had felt the first time they fought togther every emotion.

when they broke apart they were both breathing pretty heavey and they just looked at each other not saying anything,

thats when it happened.

They divide for each other kissing with such furosity and need. Luffy's arms around Zoro's neck his hand in his short green hair. Zoro's hand were everywere tryig to feel every part of him. Zoro's tounge flicking luffy's lips begging for entery and Luffy granting it immediatly letting his tounge explore his mouth. Zoro started to try and unbutton Luffy's red vest not liking the barrier of clothing. Luffy was touching the planes of Zoros chest doing a little dance of glee in his head, being able to touch Zoro like this it was heaven. When Zoro finally got the red vest off he broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down Luffy's neck nipping and licking at certain sensitive spots Luffy was biting his lip tyring to stop any embarrising noises coming out but failed for the smalliest groan broke through this was the breaking point for Zoro as he pushed Luffy down onto the bech they were standing next to so then Zoro was on top of Luffy. He went further down Luffy's chest still kissing and nipping when he reached Luffy's nipple he started to lick and bite it untill it was as hard as a pebble then he switched to give the other the same treatment. Luffy's hand were know gripping Zoro's hair now that it hurt. Breating extremly hard practicly panting his pants becoming extremly tight but a thought hit him '_is this a one time thing? are we making a mistake?'_ so Luffy statred to try and push Zoro off

"Zoro, mmmmmmmmm Zoro Stop, _groan_, Stop, stop, stop, stop" when Zoro finally relented (I'll be it reluctantly) he was hovering over Luffy "is, is this a good idea?" Luffy asked still trying to gain his breath (A/N poor Luffy :P)

"well i think so far it's been a good idea" Zoro answerd diving back down on Luffy's neck.

"no" Luffy push him up "as in, is this a one time quick shag or is this, you know, more." Luffy asked blushing alot

"Well do you want it to be more?" Zoro asked

"Well. yeah" he answerd blushing like a maniake and giving Zoro a really nervouse smile

"So do I. I could never just have a one night stand with you" Zoro answerd, Luffy closed his eyes and let a small sigh of relief. he opened his eyes and beamed a huge smile up at Zoro and Zoro's heart melted "now are you gonna ask more questions ooooor can we continue with out any interuptions?" Zoro asked with alittle smirk

"Second option" Luffy answerd, Zoro nodded his head and then divide back down on Luffys mouth tounges batterling for domoniance. Zoro reached down and started to unbutton Luffy's shorts and once that was done he put his hand inside bypassing Luffy's boxers and gripping his manhood. Luffy broke the kiss and gave a starteld gasp and then a moan when Zoro started to rub. the movement was gentle but oh so satisfying releving some of the stress that was there. Zoro released the manhood and started to tugg on the shorts and Luffy lifted his hips to help him. Once they were off Luffy started to get the sense that to carry this on Zoro needs his pants off so he fumbled with the button of Zoros pants and when they finally got undone Zoro slid them off and threw them in the room somewere Luffy groaned at the sight that was above him. Zoro was not wearing any underwear so Luffy could see the manhood that belonged to Zoro it was long and thick and so masculine it made Luffy even more harder it hurt to wear boxers.

"your, you, don't wear any underwear?" Luffy asked

"never saw the point of them" he answerd with a lewed smirk

"i can see why now"

"less talking now lets get you out of thouse boxers" Zoro told him

Zoro got the top of the offending item and pulled them down Luffy gave a small sigh of relief when they were off. Zoro stpped a secound to look at his captian. there underneath him panting with a permnant blush on his cheeks with blown pupils making Luffys eye black. it was a tanterlizing sight. he lowerd himself fully on Luffy but carefull not to crush him and by this both there hard pricks rubbed against each other and they both moaned they started to buck there hips together both panting, moaning and groaning they couldn't get enough. that was when Zoro put two fingers on to Luffy's lips. Luffy opened his lips and the fingers enterd were Luffy Sucked on them the sight of it made Zoro groan imagining that it was his prick that was there instead of his fingers. when Zoro thought that it was slick enough he brought his fingers to the puckerd entrance gently strocking it making the hole twitch

"Luffy?" Zoro asked alittle breathless Luffy just nodded not trusing his voice "can the devil fruit powers go to all your body?" again Luffy just nodded. thats when Zoro pushed in two fingers straight in Luffy screamed in pleasure because of the gum gum fruit it didn't hurt one bit. Zoro started to pump his fingers in and out gently but when Luffy started to push his body further on them he went faster. Luffy was a quivering mess at this point sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and his hands to clench at the cusions on the bench. Zoro removed his fingers form Luffys hole and Luffy gave a whimper of displeasure no caring if the sund was extremley pitiful but Zoro just gave a soft chuckle and kissed his forehead. he leaned back and spit in his hand and tryed to slick up his prick. then he pushed in to Luffy's hole. there was alittle sting for Luffy had never needed to strectch that part of him before but it didn't stop him from feeling the pleasure of being that full. after waiting for a few moments Zoro started to rock back and forth making Luffy moan and groan. Zoro picked up the pace untill he was pounding into Luffy. the sounds that Luffy was making were starting to get so loud that they were undoubtly heard but they were so in to the pleasure that they couldn't give a damn. thats when Zoro started to feel like he couldn't hold out so he grabbed hold of Luffy's prick and started to tugg with the same pace as Zoros thrusting. Luffy couldn't speak couldn't breath couldn't even think even if he wanted to it was the best feeling he had ever felt and thats when the final wave of pleasure crashed over him and he screamed " !"

He came all over Zoros hand and both there chest and thats when he heard Zoro give a loud groan and Zoro's come inside him. Zoro collapsed on to Luffy exhausted the flopped on to his back.

They were laying next to each other trying to catch their breath

"wow" Luffy breathed out

"yeah" zoro replied, they looked at each other and started giggling (manly giggling) Luffy rolled onto his stomach and Zoro got the comfter from the back of the bench and put it over them. Luffy scooched up untill there sides were touching then he propted himself on his elbows and looked down on Zoro. They looked a other just studying the others face.

"your incredible" Zoro whispers to Luffy but he just chuckles

"your not so bad yourself" he told him

"no as in an alround person"

"I know" Luffy said to him, they were quit for a moment

"how do you feel?" the swordsman asked

"slightly sour but totally worth it" The captian replied with a grin, Zoro chuckled, he put his arm around luffy and gently pushed him down. Luffy rested his head on his chest and put his arms around Zoro's midsection, they were quit again just basking in the warmth.

"This changes things you know" Zoro clarified, Luffy nodded his head

"I know"

"do you?"asked Zoro. Luffy lifted his head and looked at him

"I'm smarter then I look and act" Luffy told him

"I know"

"no. I don't think you do. you think I'm a little kid, who dosen't know what he is doing most of the time which isn't true. I know that this can cause problems with the crew and enemys and to be honest, I. Don't. Care because I love you" Zoro nodded taking this in. Luffy put his head back on Zoro's chest

"I love you too. now. sleep. after what we did I'm exhausted" Zoro told him. Luffy giggled all seriousness gone, he nodded his head and snuggled up to Zoro, Zoro tightened his hold anround Luffy and kissed Luffy's head

"Sweet dreams captian" Zoro mumbled

"Sweet dreams Firstmate" Luffy replied and soon they were both asleep all you could hear was the waves outside hitting against the ship, the calling of the seagulls, Brooke and his violin and the breathing of a sleeping captiama and his firstmate.

By _Maria Aquarias_


End file.
